Whatever You Want
by chichamunkyhead
Summary: Just a short, sweet, and to the point fic... If you know me, you'll know the couple... (ok, it's just a sweet, sappy SORATO!!)


Whatever You Want  
  
Disclaimer: You wanna accuse me of owning "I Think I Love You" by David Cassidy; DON'T, 'cause I don't own it! I also don't own "Tobira," which Yamato sang on the CD "Tegami ~ Letter," which, OH LOOK AT THAT, I also DON'T OWN!! And I wish I were Utada Hikaru, 'cause then I could sing "Loving You" and not have a problem with it. BUT I'M NOT, so the song isn't mine either... Oh, and if you think I own Digimon, too, well, then you're PLUM CRAZY!  
  
OK, this idea's been floating around for a while in my head. I had to get it down on paper before it annoyed me more. Here you are, folks...  
  
  
She stood in front of his doorway, confusion and anxiety plaguing her mind. Sora wore a new outfit; a jean jacket, a flower print skirt, and a matching skirt to encourage herself. She had to do this.  
  
Her hand formed a fist, reaching up to pound on the door. ~Knock, knock, knock.~ She sighed as her arm returned to her side, waiting for a voice to ask, "Who is it?"  
  
~It's ok, Sora; maybe he didn't hear you. Maybe he was just practicing... or watching TV... and it was too loud... That's it...~ She still waited, standing outside in the warm spring afternoon. ~He'll probably respond if I knock again...~ Her knuckles made contact with the door again for three short moments, then holding her other hand in patience. ~Maybe he isn't home right now... Didn't he say that...~ She vaguely remembered him saying that he wasn't usually home in the afternoons, and that he would return around five or so. She yawned, regretting that she had almost pulled an all-nighter the evening before. ~I should've taken a nap... It's 4:30 right now; he should be home soon...~ She sat down by the doorway, facing the courtyard in the center and watching the sky's colors blend with each other, forming anything from purples to reds to pinks to oranges, and to yellows. ~Maybe I'll take a short nap... And wake up in about 15 minutes or so to wait... for him...~ Closing her eyes, she let her breathing slow, sleep enveloping her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamato cursed himself for not carrying his guitar with his hands; his back now pleaded with him for painkillers. Reaching the opposite hand to slightly massage the aching muscle, his other fidgeted in his pocket for his key. His head down, he didn't notice the sleeping figure of a girl by his door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Footsteps approached her, only causing her to shift in her quiet slumber. ~Let me sleep for longer...~ The footsteps stopped by her, silence raining in. ~Better...~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamato quietly slipped his key into the lock, turning it slowly so he wouldn't wake her. Opening the door smoothly, eliciting not one sound, he stepped in, taking his shoes and his guitar off. He returned outside, bending down to pick up the fragile girl in his arms. ~She's so light... Not that I ever thought she was fat or anything... But she just seems so light... like a feather...~  
  
He walked inside, kicking the door shut behind him. He leaned up against the port, closing it tightly.   
  
"Mm..." She shifted in his arms, turning her cold figure closer towards his warm body.   
  
~I wonder how long she's been out there... She feels kind of cold... Ah, hell; I'll put her to bed...~ Walking to his room slowly, he opened the door with more help than he received. Padding softly to his bed, he gently lowered the girl as she slept to the covers, jogging to his closet to get a blanket for her. He returned, taking off her shoes and gently laying the blanket over her. She once again shifted, but now so that she was lying on her side. Yamato watched her as she slept, the face of an angel beaming on him. She smiled slightly, her torso rising and falling with every breath she took. ~Why would she be here? She didn't tell me she was coming over...~ Grabbing her shoes, he still listened to her breathing until it couldn't be heard from the foyer. ~I should make her something... But what if she doesn't wake up for a while...? What am I gonna do in the mean time? There was that one part of the song I couldn't get... And I don't have a lot of homework...~ Settling down in a chair in his chambers, he picked up his guitar, testing out the chords. ~Now, what was it again?~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~It's warmer now... and I can't feel my shoes on my feet... I think... I think there's a blanket on me... and I'm laying down on something soft...~ Sora's mind lingered over a number of things as she waltzed in and out of sleep. She could hear the faint noises of someone humming and playing a guitar. ~Is that him? Maybe it is... Maybe I just woke up and he invited me in and I feel asleep without remembering it... But I'm not that disoriented; it couldn't have happened... Maybe... he came home, and took me inside...~   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A while later, Yamato still hummed, recalling one of the more recent songs he had written. The real words could be heard in his head, but what really came out was a string of notes in inaudible sounds. Some words slipped through, as Yamato closed his eyes and continued to stroke his fingers softly against the strings. Little did he know that the sleeping girl at his side wasn't exactly sleeping anymore...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora watched him as he sang into the room, to the wall, and to nobody in particular. For all he knew, she was still asleep, and he was left to the privacy of his room. Her eyelids fluttered open, still not adjusting to the light of the room. She didn't stir, afraid of startling and interrupting him. Instead, she let him finish, watching him sing, almost pouring his heart out into the melody.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamato finished the lyrics, but still played softly on the guitar, the last couple of chords coming out slowly. He suddenly felt different; as if someone were staring at him. Remembering there was another person in the room, he gazed down at her to find her eyes open and glued on him, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" He moved over a bit on the bed, dropping his hands from the instrument.  
  
"Not long. I heard you, though. You're what woke me up." She sat up, fixing her hair and clothes as she did.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was that loud..."  
  
"No, it's ok. You sounded fine..." ~"Fine," is not exactly the word of choice, Sora...~ "No, you sounded great..." ~Oh good, now I sound like an even bigger idiot...~  
  
"Arigato... Did you hear all of that?"  
  
"No. I didn't want you to stop, though. I mean, I didn't mean to make you stop, or anything..."  
  
"Daijobu. Any requests?"  
  
She looked around. ~What song do I like that he could play...?~ "Nothing I can think of..."  
  
Yamato thought. ~Didn't I just learn something? Well, I could play that... but she'd think I'm a dork for doing it... What am I talking about; she won't care!~ Slowly, he brought his hands back up, looking over the guitar thoughtfully, trying to remember how the song started.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora recognized it. It was a song she had heard by Utada Hikaru from Mimi. She had memorized it after downloading it off the internet, but she didn't listen to it on a regular basis. ~Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful...~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamato continued playing, unsure of whether she would know the song or not. ~I really don't mean to play this song...~ He played, regardless, feeling that she would probably brush it off and think nothing of it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She didn't know it. The words escaped her lips unconsciously. Her eyes were closed, and she sat there, singing the song that would have summed up her feelings for him.   
  
"...Loving you is more than just a dream come true... And makin' love with you is all I wanna do..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamato blushed as she softly sang the words, glancing up at her when the last line left her. ~I really hope that those are the real words... It would be kind of weird if she was just singing them.~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La, la, la, la, la...  
La, la, la, la, la...  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la...  
Doo'n'doo'n'doo doo... oh...  
  
She surprised herself as she hit the highest note she could possibly think of. Sora sang her heart out, not caring who heard her at that point.  
  
No one else can make me feel   
The kindness that you bring, no, no...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamato watched her sing, her voice acting out the song in the most angelic way he had heard. ~She never told me she could sing like this... It's so beautiful...~  
  
She singed the next verse, now putting more effort into it. Her words drifted through the room, causing a certain aura to form around herself. ~I don't care...~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Although she was done with the song, he continued to play, listening to her as she elicited miscellaneous notes and portions of the song. He soon caught on, doing the same as she.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora opened her eyes as he began to hum some of the song as well, smiling warmly at his action. She resumed singing, as she moved closer to him. They began to sing the same part of the song, forming a harmony. She studied his face as he sang, soon opening his eyes to meet hers. She giggled as he still sang, their voices soon trailing off as he ended the song.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamato gave one sharp pluck of a string, signaling the song was over. She smiled at him, her face attaining a certain, new glow as he still watched her.   
  
"You're a good singer."  
  
"Thanks. I've... never sung in front of anybody before..."  
  
"It's ok... I thought you were great..."  
  
"Oh..." Smiling again, she laughed slightly, remembering when he joined in. "You're not so bad, yourself."  
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"No, really; you are very talented. Of course, that would explain why you're in a band..."  
  
"Just because I'm in a band, Sora, doesn't mean that I'm necessarily good."  
  
"Well... You've acquired a lot of fans over the recent months... If that helps the argument..."  
  
"Then I guess that really explains it, then."  
  
"Mm..."  
  
An uneasy silence fell upon them, Sora pulling her knees up to hug them through the blanket while Yamato got up to put his guitar away. He sat down next to her again, still wondering something...  
  
"Why did you come here? I mean, I'm not disappointed by the fact that I found a nice-looking girl at my front door, but..."  
  
"Aren't there usually better-looking ones by your locker every morning?"  
  
"No, not usually..." He brushed a few stray tendrils of hair behind her ear, gazing upon her as she stared at nothing in particular. "Did you just wanna drop by and say hi?"  
  
~Come on, Sora; tell him...~ "Well, that and..."  
  
~Is she saying... what I think she's saying...?~  
  
Sora sighed over choosing her words. "You know... having the Crest of Love isn't exactly easy..."  
  
"Oh, really...?"  
  
"It doesn't exactly tell me that I'm in love when I think I am..." She straightened out her legs, smoothing the blanket over them. "I guess it was pointless for me to come here..." She began to get up, turning around to leave the bed on the opposite side, but stopped when she felt his hand on hers.  
  
"Sora...?"  
  
She turned around, slightly, glancing at his hand covering hers. Their eyes met once again, studying each other a bit unsurely.   
  
Yamato scooted toward her slowly, bringing them closer together. He picked up her hand with his, the other carrying itself up to stroke her cheek softly. "Are you saying that..."  
  
"I don't know... It seems like it, now, but... I really don't know..."   
  
"Let's see..." Slowly, his lips touched hers, softly, tenderly. She closed her eyes, being enveloped in a perfect, serene situation. The feeling of his lips on hers was, to her, the most indescribable feeling. A genuine red-letter moment for the two of them, they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity they didn't want to end.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She finally broke the kiss, a bit unsure of what he had just done. "Yamato..."  
  
"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that. I took advantage of the moment, unknowingly, and I broke your trust..." He turned around, his legs hanging over the side of the bed. He faced away from her, being immersed in a sea of shame.  
  
"No..." She came up behind him, her arms slipping around his neck slowly. She leaned into his back, her head resting on its right side. She whispered her words cautiously. "Could you... Could you do that again?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamato's head slowly rose up. The reality of her words sank in, disbelief slamming into him like a metal bat. "Say that again..."  
  
She watched him as he turned around, holding both of her hands. She smiled at him, closing the gap between them. "Can you kiss me again?"  
  
Without a word, Yamato's lips were on her again. This time, his were hungrier, devouring her mouth as his arms circled her waist. Her hands slowly danced up his shoulders, resting around his neck as her fingers played with his hair. He lowered her to the bed little by little, covering her body with his. Their lips continued their movements and advances at each other, as their tongues slowly reached out to slide lovingly up against one another. Yamato slowed his kisses, the need for air becoming greater with each affectionate action. His lips finally released hers, his eyes opening to find hers still hidden behind two eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him, her breath coming to her in short gasps.   
  
"I didn't ask you to do that..."  
  
"Oh... I'm sor-"  
  
Her fingers flew to his lips, her lips contorting to a smile. "No. I'd rather you kiss me like that..."  
  
He smiled back at her, reaching a hand up to hold hers. "I think I love you... I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of...? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for..." He knew the song, singing the all the right notes.  
  
Sora only laughed at him, listening to him end the song shortly. "You really think you do?"  
  
"They didn't make a song out of it for nothing, did they?"  
  
"I'm talking about you, though..."  
  
"In that case..." Once again, he kissed her, feeling her smile as he did. He did the same, his lips stroking hers gently, again, and again.   
  
~But what if he's not...~ "Yamato, are you really-"   
  
Her only answer was his kiss, again attacking her mouth and reassuring her with each affectionate motion. She ended it sooner, a question tugging at her brain like a small child on its mother's dress.   
  
"Yamato... When are we going to tell everyone else?"  
  
"When the time is right, love... Oh, that's Yama-KUN, to you, missy..."  
  
"Forgive me, your highness..." Her sentence ended with a giggle, causing him to smile.  
  
"Get it right next time, huh?" ~I can't kiss her enough...~ The feeling of his lips on hers felt so right to him. ~I can't help it...~  
  
"Mmm... I ... will... next... time...mmm... What ... time is it?" She brought her hand up, trying to glance at her watch as his lips still struggled to touch hers. "Ya-... ma... to..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I... have to... get to the... shop..."   
  
He finally released her mouth, an idea forming in his head. "Well, why don't I walk you there, huh?"  
  
"Whatever you want, Yamat-..." She caught herself before she made a "mistake." "...Yama-kun..."  
  
"Well, I really don't want you to leave, but I will walk you there," he stated as he lifted himself and her back up at the same time. His forehead touched hers, his left arm holding up her body as his right enlaced their fingers together. "But before I do that, say you'll let me take you out this weekend?"  
  
"Whatever you want..."  
  
  
Man, that took no time at all to write!!! Well, I can cross that off my ideas list, 'cause it's already done!!! Well, now I have to get back to Yakusoku... ::huff::  
  
Yamato: Ganbate, ne?  
  
I'M NOT TAKING THAT CRAP FROM YOU RIGHT NOW! NO JOKING!!!   
  
Yamato: I was just trying to be nice... chibi Yama's eyes get watery; he shrinks down to the size of a mouse  
  
Oh, ... You're gonna make me cry!!!  
  
Yamato: chibi returns to normal size GOOD, cause you almost made me cry!  
  
I sowee... Here's just a little... ficlet from me in between my other fic... Hope you liked, mina!!!  



End file.
